First, Last, Everything
by floatingdaydream
Summary: Warning: Historically inaccurate. The great Prussia finally decided to establish partnership with a certain country. Would it be in accordance or against Gilbert's wish as the country personification? Reviews are utmost welcomed.


"Gilbert!"

It was sunny and the brightest ray of summer's sun enjoyed sparkling the Hohenzollern Castle's interior, and to the man holding a handful of documents, head turned around to the just-now call upon his name, his hair especially beautifully platinum on the daylight.

"Yes, Old Fritz?"

The older one called by his dearest nickname replied with his firm steps towards the younger platinum-haired one, each swings bringing him closer to the lovely and kind red eyes, which are full of adoration to the elder. The elder smiled happily to him, whom he regarded as his own son—previously a brother to his younger self, and a mentor to his slightly-adult self—ruffled the younger's hair, earning a playful grin.

"Have you heard about our new political decision?" The house has decided to take into our wings a strong country to benefit each other," said Old Fritz, smiling knowingly that he might expect a surprised response and perhaps a bit—hopefully just a bit—refusal, against whatever intimate relationship to another country. He had known this young man for his entire life, and had known a little too much on how to handle this personification of the nation called Prussia.

The man called Gilbert is formerly the Teutonic Knights, and his wits and strengths in battles as well as intertwined fates of many people surrounding had made him what he is at the moment. He was born amidst the chaos age, and it was always surprising to Frederick—him being the king of the nation—how his personality mirrors the very existence and embodiment of people of Prussia; a proud country never to bow down or be domesticated, as Gilbert said.

Frederick was to tell him the news that Gilbert was going to be domesticated in a few moments without making him jolted and erratically hysterical of the thought on walking down the aisle to meet his bride within three months.

Gilbert, who seemed to be lost in thought as well while his boss' mind was wandering around the theme of the reception party; _Yes, Prussian blue tables and red, black and white ribbon on the ceilings and green to welcome and commemorate the joy of the bride would be nice_; finally came down to his sense. Gilbert opened his mouth slightly, the very small gesture returning Frederick to the reality, awaiting eagerly for his reply. The slightly agape mouth closed, and opened again a bit, and closed. Frederick shone his brightest smile, truly purely from his heart. Gilbert was going to love his news, but he needed to explain it carefully indeed.

"What nation is awesome enough for the kingdom of Prussia? Have I ever heard of this country?"

Frederick blinked on the nonchalant response. Gilbert was just trying to act mature of course. He could see nervousness, but thankfully not anger.

"Yes, Gilbert. You see, rather than explaining everything, I would like to escort you to meet the person and the boss. The person of course would be your partner." Frederick explained, carefully not putting any gender-recognising pronouns in his sentences. He looked to him cautiously, looking for any sign of uneasiness, but apparently the young man kept silent.

_Well, he did mature a bit from the one he was when I was teenager_. Frederick remembered fondly how Gilbert refused a kind of political marriage by saying that the personification is 'an ugly, unawesome sight to be upon his side and could not even cross swords with him to let alone protect his pale arse. Perhaps a maturing process of a country came with a ridiculous amount of time, as they could not age and die like human beings, and that's what happened with the loud and obnoxious Gilbert. Frederick had a tiniest bit of hope that perhaps, Gilbert thought it was time to strengthen the country and settle down with a wife; a nation for his wife, and at least can protect his pale arse, so did he say, but well, with a handmade underwear.

Gilbert slowly looked to Frederick in the eyes, seriousness in his face. He might have something on his mind, that's to be sure, and Frederick was glad to the sign of submission and approval as he nodded and said he would follow him without complains.

Then again, Frederick never remembered Gilbert as _not_ obnoxious and proud.

They swap the hallway and turned right to the front of meeting room. Frederick however continued their march down the stairs and through the main hall until they reached the open air, where a gazebo grazed the big garden, its roof a tangling mess of roses. The gazebo shielded within it a round table and several white garden chairs. And that day, it shielded a steaming cup atop the table and a formerly occupied chair strewn aside. Obviously the one sitting before had just left only recently.

Suddenly Gilbert tensed up and immediately leapt amidst the thick lushes of trees.

"Please wait for me Fritz, I think I see someone just now!" and with that, he disappeared among the trees.

Frederick smiled to the vanishing figure, taking a seat besides the abandoned chair. Maybe it will save his time explaining...


End file.
